vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce the energy vampire
Bruce the energy vampire (only named in the script) is a vampire lord who now resides on Mars originally from Earth. He is the first to meet D when he arrives on Mars after being hired by Cecile Romani to destroy all the vampires who have invaded the Mars Colony capital city of Wells. Makes his appearance in Vampire Hunter D: Message from Mars. Appearance He appears to be a Noble around D's height with pale skin, slicked back short white hair with a brown cape wound about his neck forming a scarf like appearance which flows into a length of cloth-like material down near his ankles with gold lining. He wears black cloth like noble attire under black and gold armor with gold electric energy waves crackling from round gold points alight with the same energy. His eyes are glowing with the same energy from his armor, full of confidence and fury. He lashes out at D which continues to fuel this confidence in his eyes forming into that of bold delight and glory of battle. Personality He is a Noble lord like many others who have high confidence in their abilities to the point of arrogance and vanity. He is a warrior born who finds the greatest joy on the battlefield. He seems to lived many long years thriving on combat and victory. Defeat is a dish he rarely, if ever, has to swallow. Biography Bruce aka energy vampire 1.PNG Bruce vs D .jpg Bruce vs D 2.jpg Bruce vs D end 1.jpg Bruce vs D end 2.PNG As D arrives in the Mars colony capital city of Wells at the request of Cecile Romani he is there waiting. After a titanic battle erupts the Lord at first seems to have the upper hand though the hunter in question is also able to not only endure his onslaught, but return blows of his own which he declares is a rare feat, since most of his opponents burn up into ash just being in the presence of his overwhelming energy output. As the struggle goes on he continues to grow in enjoyment of it. Bold and overconfident is something the hunter seems to see as a psychological weakness he is playing into which gives him the easy opening cutting down the powerhouse and a final flash of lightning wall of energy. Powers and Abilities Vampire Powers- It is unknown if he is a Greater Noble although he has titanic physical strength, speed, agility, reflexes and raw power at least near this level. It may be further enhanced by the armor he wears or it serves as a focus for his power. Electrical Manipulation- He appears to manipulate some form of mystical electrical energy. Noble Energy Armor Equipment Noble Energy Armor- Its unknown if the armor he wears is the source of his power, enhances it, or just used as a focal point for its use. It does seem clear he can channel energy through it and it appears to be powered by this energy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires